The Way Old Friends Do
by CologneLorelai
Summary: my first fanfic... Little story about how Luke and Lorelai could have come together after season 6


Summary: Can Lorelai really be married to Christopher happily at least? NO!!! That's a LL!! Because I love the two of them…

My first fanfic!!!

As you may see, I'm from Germany and my English is not that good. So if anyone wants to be my beta, please contact me!! I'm not able to see season 7 over here, but I saw the screen caps and what shall I say…. I hate that Lorelai is with Chris. She is supposed to be with Luke, I think we agree, don't we? So that's my version of the two of them coming back together after the s Rosenthal and Palladino before produced.

This song "The way old friends do" is performed by ABBA. I just… love them, perfect music.

**The way old friends do**

"_She is married to him. Lorelai and Christopher. Married. She was supposed to marry me, not him. Why did I let her go?"_ Luke asked himself lately again and again. He has lost her for good this time. He wanted to kick his ass himself for being so stupid. She was the love of his life and he was sure that he was hers. Nevertheless, she married him.

It was late in the evening and Lorelai and Christopher sat together on the couch in the living room which should be hers and Luke's. They watched TV, no one of them paying attention to what they watched. Christopher was tired and was asleep soon and Lorelai couldn't get her mind out of Luke. The two of them just were never meant to be, he said to her. And he was right, wasn't he? Luke was always right. And she didn't love him anymore. No, no, she was married to Christopher now. She was not in love with Luke anymore.

It was then that the TV program changed from a cooking show to an old report about ABBA. Lorelai tried to pay attention at their performance but wasn't successful at all.

**You and I can share the silence**

**Finding comfort together**

**The way old friends do**

Luke sat in front of the TV in his apartment and was deep in thoughts when he heard the lyrics. _"Sure"_, he thought bitterly. _"The way old friends do… There is no friendship anymore."_

Lorelai shrieked up. She knew that song.

Being apart physically but also mentally the last month had not changed the fact that Luke and Lorelai both thought of each other that moment.

They shared their silence.

**And after fights and words of violence**

"_Luke, I slept with Christopher."_

**We make up with each other**

**The way old friends do**

Lorelai didn't know when the tears started falling down her face. They searched their way out of her eyes, running across her nose. She felt the salty tears on her lips and on her chin. Memories of Luke crossing her mind and not able to held herself back, she started crying out loud, her whole body shaking.

Christopher woke up seeing Lorelai cry. He looked into her eyes and saw the deep hurt he tried to ignore the last months. He knew she wasn't his. He saw her shaking and trying to regard control over her body again. All he could do at that moment was looking at her. She looked at him and could not say anything. "You belong to him." Christopher said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement, a fact. Lorelai nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Chris. I don't know why, but…" –"It's okay. I knew it. You cannot choose whom to love." Lorelai gave him a sad smile. She couldn't deny it anymore. She loved Luke. Not Chris, not Alex or Max, just Luke.

**Times of joy and times of sorrow**

**We will always see it through**

Luke shrieked up. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Even if she is married to Christopher, he was sure that she didn't stopped loving him. They were meant for each other and Luke had enough of the pain rising up in his chest every morning he woke up without her lying beneath him. He had enough of not being able to hold her, to kiss her, to laugh with her. He missed her coffee addiction, he missed her craziness and most of all he missed her love. It was now or never the time to get his girl back.

He stood up from the couch and went out of his apartment, going straight to Lorelai's house.

He saw the lights in the living room as he stood on the porch and heard the lyrics coming from the TV. He hadn't the time to knock, the door opened and Lorelai looked out. She looked gorgeous as ever, her hair hang openly in her tear streamed face. It broke his heart. From the background Christopher came to the door. Luke just watched him and his eyes grew wide when he saw that he was carrying two large bags. "I will go now. Bye, Lorelai" Christopher kissed her cheek. "And Luke," he said while looking him in the eyes, "do not mess it up this time. Or I swear, not only your nose but all of your other bones will be broken." With that Christopher left their life for good.

Lorelai watched him go, but then her eyes were focussed on Luke's intensely.

**Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow**

**We can face it together**

**The way old friends do**

Luke brushed her hair softly out of her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands, stroking her gently. No words were needed as she slowly let her lips connect with Luke's. They were back on their road, just the way old friends do…

So, what do you think? I know it is not a great story, but it is my first fanfic and do you know how hard it is to write a fic in a strange language? I have so many ideas running through my head, but I don't have time to write them down. And to be true, I don't know how Luke and Lorelai should come back together at least. I mean, she is married to Chris. Why??? I cannot understand that…. Please review and help me to make my story better. Thanks a lot!!


End file.
